1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deployment and retraction arrangement for a slot cover which is adapted to cover or seal a longitudinally extending slot or space present between at least two adjacent located membranes or panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a rollable deployment and retraction arrangement for selectively deploying and retracting a slot cover employed for covering a slot or space present intermediate between two adjacent membranes or panels so as to prevent any RF leakage through the slot during radar operation of the panels.
Moreover, the inventive arrangement for selectively deploying and retracting a slot cover between membranes or panels, has a structural sealing ability imparted thereto which can be readily employed to prevent any passage or leakage of light, dust or moisture through the slot between the adjacent panels, while; in addition, upon suitable material selection for the slot cover, being able to be utilized as a medium enabling the transmission of electrical power to adjacent panels or for establishing electrical continuity between adjacent panels.
Although numerous types of mechanical and electromechanical systems and arrangements are currently employed in the technology for the deployment and retraction of panels, membranes or screens and the like, none of these are directed to the provision of an arrangement which will, with a high degree of assurance and dependability, prevent any leakage through any slot or space which exists between adjacent deployed membranes or panels, dependent upon the material selected for the slot cover.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Slysh, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,258 discloses a panel deployment and retraction system in which a plurality of isogrid panels are adapted to be retracted into a folded accordian-like stowed panel stack, and selectively extended so as to be deployed into a planar surface through the utilization of articulated connector components which are responsive to an electrical actuating system. There is no disclosure of a slot cover which, in the extended deployed condition thereof, will clampingly and sealing engage the contacting edges of panels or membranes analogous to the concept of the present invention.
Similarly, Slysh, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,653 discloses a deployment system for foldable panels, in which a plurality of articulated panel or shutter members are adapted to be selectively extended and deployed into an operative layflat position or retracted into a folded stowed position. There is no disclosure of a slot cover deploying arrangement, in which the deployed slot cover will prevent leakage through the slot or which may be present between adjacent deployed membranes or panels.
Sandall U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,921 discloses a roller screen assembly for covering an aperture, which; however, is not directed to implementing the retraction of a slot cover into a rolled up condition or which will permit the entire deployed system to be retracted. Moreover, there is no provision of slot cover structure forming a sealing arrangement in the deployed condition thereof so as to prevent any leakage, such as RF leakage during radar operation, between adjacent membranes or panels.
Van Alstyne U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,483 is concerned with a panel folding system in which a plurality of articulatedly interconnected panels may be selectively deployed to form an extended, substantially planar surface, or retracted into an accordian-like folded condition. As in the other art, there is no provision of an arrangement constituted of a deployable and retractable slot cover which, in the deployed condition thereof, will clampingly engage the edge portions of adjacent panels or membranes such as to form an overlapping sealing structure in conjunction with the panels, and which will prevent the passage of light, dust or moisture through any slot present between the panels or membranes, and in particular will inhibit any RF leakage through the slot during radar operation of an installation incorporating the panels.